SpongeBob New Fanon Wiki:Twenty-Five
The New Settlement was the sixth studio album by the American-British band The Infection, This album was announced after the band released new material on a SoundCloud podcast around September, and 2 new singles such as A New Settlement & Yellow Man. It is scheduled for release on February 15th, 2018. This is the first album without Sandy Cheeks after her death in July and the only album to feature SpongeBob on bass guitar. This was supposed to be the final album to feature Patrick Star, because a few days after recording the album, he left the band to focus on Sounds of the Wildebeest. He would eventually return to the band on March 14th. This is the first and only album to be released with Touch & Go as SpongeBob SquarePants opened up his own record company Infected Sponge that is set to release Downfall, Buddy Dave and future studio albums. Singles #Yellow Man (Released: September 8th, 2017) #A New Settlement (Released: October 14th, 2017) #I'm In Love With You, Tonight (Released: October 29th, 2017) #You Better Be Good (Released: March 7th, 2018) Recording The Infection released new material without any advertising or notice from the press. As clarified from a SoundCloud podcast. According to Yolandi Visser on Twitter, she said that this was new material for an upcoming studio album near the future, On September 8th. The band released an new single titled Yellow Man and announced the name of the new studio album titled "The New Settlement" and fans expect that the album would be released by Early 2018, The release date was announced on The Infection's Instagram account. The video description said: "We are back with an another studio album called the New Settlement, it's going to be a different album than the last other albums. The date for the new studio album will be on 2.15.18." Tracklist #Blank Slate #Say Hello to the New Role Models #Yellow Man #I'm In Love With You, Tonight #Endgame #You Better Be Good #Realm-3 #A New Settlement #Smart One #Crazy Woman #Oh Well #The Joke Song #Guess Who Personnel The Infection: *SpongeBob SquarePants - lead guitar, lead vocals, bass guitar *Yolandi Visser - rhythm guitar, backing vocals *Patrick Star - drums, percussion Say Hello to the New Role Models Tour Setlist (Leg 1): #Blank Slate #Say Hello to the New Role Models #Yellow Man #I'm In Love With You, Tonight #Endgame #You Better Be Good #Realm-3 #A New Settlement #Smart One #Start Moving #Connected #The Address Is On My Brain #Transgressions #Pushing It To The Limits #Scurvy Sea-Dog #I've Messed You Up #Heaven At Last #Bad Manners #Heartless Man #Size (Give Me Your Coke Size) #Rock N' Roll Superstar #Inside Out #True Love Will Find You In The End #The Traffic Jam #Grip #Family Man #Low (Cracker cover) #Crazy Woman #Oh Well #The Joke Song #Guess Who #Magic Tricks #Touchy Feely (Constructus Corporation cover; intro) > Papercut (Linkin Park cover) Setlist (Leg 2): #Blank Slate #Say Hello to the New Role Models #Yellow Man #I'm In Love With You, Tonight #Endgame #You Better Be Good #Realm-3 #A New Settlement #Smart One #Start Moving #Connected #The Address Is On My Brain #Transgressions #Pushing It To The Limits #Scurvy Sea-Dog #I've Messed You Up #Heaven At Last #Bad Manners #Zombie (The Cranberries cover) #Size (Give Me Your Coke Size) #The Traffic Jam #Crazy Woman #Oh Well #The Joke Song #Guess Who #Magic Tricks #Today (Watch Me Shine) (Everlast cover - tribute to Sandy Cheeks) Setlist (Leg 3; Note that the covers are the Infection playing changed the original pitches into a lower pitch.): #Blank Slate #Say Hello to the New Role Models #Yellow Man #I'm In Love With You, Tonight #Endgame #You Better Be Good #Realm-3 #A New Settlement #Smart One #Start Moving #Connected #The Address Is On My Brain #Transgressions #Pushing It To The Limits #Scurvy Sea-Dog #I've Messed You Up #Heaven At Last #Bad Manners #Touchy Feely (Constructus Corporation cover) > Papercut (Linkin Park cover) #Size (Give Me Your Coke Size) #The Traffic Jam #Crazy Woman #Oh Well #The Joke Song #Guess Who #Hollywood (Saliva cover) #Today (Smashing Pumpkins cover) #Bullet With Butterfly Wings (Smashing Pumpkins cover) #1979 (Smashing Pumpkins cover) #Your Disease (Saliva cover) #Magic Tricks Setlist (Leg 4): # Blank Slate #Say Hello to the New Role Models #Yellow Man #I'm In Love With You, Tonight #Endgame #You Better Be Good #Realm-3 #A New Settlement #Smart One #Start Moving #Connected #The Address Is On My Brain #Transgressions #Pushing It To The Limits #Scurvy Sea-Dog #I've Messed You Up #Heaven At Last #Bad Manners #Vaccine Slaughterhouse #Mustang Rider #Network #Shithead #Powerful Gods #Messiah #Ticket To San Diego #State of the Union #Leap of Faith #Do You Speak My Langauge #Pretty Enough #Your Disease (Saliva cover) #Crazy Woman #Oh Well #The Joke Song #Guess Who #Magic Tricks Setlist (Leg 5): # Blank Slate #Say Hello to the New Role Models #Yellow Man #I'm In Love With You, Tonight #Endgame #You Better Be Good #Realm-3 #A New Settlement #Smart One #Start Moving #Connected #The Address Is On My Brain #Transgressions #Pushing It To The Limits #Scurvy Sea-Dog #I've Messed You Up #Heaven At Last #Bad Manners #Vaccine Slaughterhouse #Mustang Rider #Network #Shithead #Powerful Gods #Messiah #Ticket To San Diego #State of the Union #Leap of Faith #Do You Speak My Langauge #Pretty Enough #Bullet With Butterfly Wings (Smashing Pumpkins cover w/D'arcy Wretzky) #Oh Well #The Joke Song #Guess Who #A Dish Served Cold #Medicine Road #Rattlesnake #Roswell #In The Meantime (Spacehog cover) #Magic Tricks Setlist (The New Settlement final show): # Blank Slate #Say Hello to the New Role Models #Yellow Man #I'm In Love With You, Tonight #Endgame #You Better Be Good #Realm-3 #A New Settlement #Smart One #Start Moving #Connected #The Address Is On My Brain #Transgressions #Pushing It To The Limits #Scurvy Sea-Dog #I've Messed You Up #Heaven At Last #Bad Manners #Vaccine Slaughterhouse #Mustang Rider #Network #Shithead #Powerful Gods #Messiah #Ticket To San Diego #State of the Union #Leap of Faith #Do You Speak My Langauge #Pretty Enough #In The Meantime (Spacehog cover) #Oh Well #The Joke Song #Guess Who #Antichrist Superstar (Marilyn Manson cover) #A Dish Served Cold #Medicine Road #Rattlesnake #Roswell #Magic Tricks #Weight Of The World (Saliva cover) #Supervixen (Garbage cover with Shirley Manson on vocals) Setlist (Rock & Roll Hall of Fame Class of 2018): # Transgressions # Connected # Magic Tricks # In The Meantime (Spacehog cover) # Rattlesnake Setlist (Rock & Roll Hall of Fame After-party): # Inside Out # Inhalation # Capitalists # Reply Note: Band performed under "Wince" for first time since 2012. Mike Richards was at the show for the first time since he was diagnosed with Shin splints in January 2018. Setlist (The New Settlement release party): #Blank Slate #Say Hello to the New Role Models #Yellow Man #I'm In Love With You, Tonight #Endgame #You Better Be Good #Realm-3 #A New Settlement #Smart One #Start Moving #Connected #The Address Is On My Brain #Transgressions #Pushing It To The Limits #Scurvy Sea-Dog #I've Messed You Up #Heaven At Last #Bad Manners #Married With Children (Oasis cover) #Wonderwall (Oasis cover) #Touchy Feely (Constructus Corporation cover) > Papercut (Linkin Park cover) #Lost Soul Train #Beautiful Loser #The Sun #Bane #Don't Leave Us #Stop The Madness #God Made the Machines #Back Again #Chucky v.s. The Giant Tortoise #Defying Gravity #Your Disease (Saliva cover) #We Need An Replacement #Why Did This Happen #True Love Will Find You In The End #The Traffic Jam #Grip #Family Man #Crazy Woman #Oh Well #The Joke Song #Guess Who #Magic Tricks Final lineup: *SpongeBob SquarePants - lead guitar, lead vocals *Shirley Manson - bass guitar, backing vocals *Yolandi Visser - rhythm guitar, backing vocals, lead vocals on "Family Man", "Crazy Woman", "A Dish Served Cold", "Medicine Road", "Rattlesnake" and "Roswell". *Patrick Star - drums, percussion TOURDATES: Leg 1 - North America & United Kingdom *October 18th, 2017 - The Q2 Arena, London, United Kingdom *Notes: First show of Say Hello to the New Role Models Tour; SpongeBob greeted new UK fans who found out that the band was going to be moving to London. *October 19th, 2017 - Hammersmith Apollo, London, United Kingdom *Notes: According to some personnel, SpongeBob can be seen talking trash to some assholes who were mocking him after playing Transgressions. *October 20th, 2017 - BBC Radio 2, London, United Kingdom *Notes: Performed 3 songs from The New Settlement. *October 22nd, 2017 - Madison Square Garden, New York, New York *Notes: This concert was entirely comprised of METZ covers and a breakaway from the schedule, to celebrate METZ's new album. *October 23rd, 2017 - Radio City Music Hall, New York, New York *Notes: SpongeBob left the show bloody after taking a plate of glass from backstage and dropping it on his head. * October 26th, 2017 - Microsoft Theater, Los Angeles, California * Notes: Performed an acoustic version of Cracker's "Low". * October 29th, 2017 - Blue Hills Bank Pavilion, Boston, Massachusetts * Notes: First performance of "Rattlesnake" since 2015. * October 31st, 2017 - Philips Arena, Atlanta, Georgia * Notes: Halloween show. First performance of "Painless". * November 5th, 2017 - Weidner Center, Green Bay, Wisconsin * Notes: First performance of "Wilma's Rainbow". * November 6th, 2017 - Barclays Center, Brooklyn, New York * Notes: SpongeBob told everyone after "Smart One" that the band was going to break up in May 2018, and that this will be sort of like a farewell tour. * November 9th, 2017 - Talking Stick Resort Arena, Phoenix, Arizona * Notes : Patrick was the lead vocalist for the show, and some older fans of The Infection, expecting the same band as the one on "A Number Of My Lives" threw fruit on stage. Instead of being offended, Patrick ate the fruit and continued with the show. This was also Patrick's last show with the band before coming back a few months later. * November 10th, 2017 - Jacksonville Veterans Memorial Arena, Jacksonville, Florida * November 16th, 2017 - Mandalay Bay Events Center, Las Vegas, Nevada * November 23rd, 2017 - Red Rocks Amphitheatre, Jefferson County, Colorado * November 24th, 2017 - Starplex Pavilion, Dallas, Texas * November 28th, 2017 - Mattress Firm Amphitheatre, Chula Vista, California * December 4th, 2017 - Smoothie King Center, New Orleans, Louisiana * December 5th, 2017 - Hollywood Bowl, Los Angeles, California * December 7th, 2017 - Merriweather Post Pavilion, Columbia, Maryland * December 8th, 2017 - Stockton Arena, Stockton, California * December 11th, 2017 - Dunkin' Donuts Center, Providence, Rhode Island * December 12th, 2017 - Jones Beach Theater, Wantagh, New York * December 13th, 2017 - Spokane Arena, Spokane, Washington * December 14th, 2017 - American Airlines Arena, Dallas, Texas * December 18th, 2017 - Cajundome, Lafayette, Lousiana * December 19th, 2017 - SAP Center, San Jose, California * December 23rd, 2017 - Levi's Stadium, Santa Clara, California * December 24th, 2017 - Arlene Schnitzer Concert Hall, Portland, Oregon * December 25th, 2017 - Isleta Amphitheater, Albuquerque, New Mexico Leg 2 - Asia * January 9th, 2018 - Yokohama Arena, Yokohama, Japan * January 10th, 2018 - Tokyo Dome, Tokyo, Japan * January 14th, 2018 - Osaka-jo Hall, Osaka, Japan * January 17th, 2018 - Gelora Bung Karno Stadium, Jakarta, Indonesia * January 18th, 2018 - Mercedes-Benz Arena, Shanghai, China * January 20th, 2018 - Baku Crystal Hall, Baku, Azerbaijan * January 21st, 2018 - Makuhari Messe, Chiba, Japan * January 22nd, 2018 - Saitama Super Arena, Saitama, Japan * January 25th, 2018 - Municipal Theatre, Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam * January 28th, 2018 - Philippine Arena, Bulacan, Philippines Leg 3 - Germany * February 3rd, 2018 - Pfalzbau, Ludwigshafen, Germany * February 4th, 2018 - Hafenklang, Hamburg, Germany * February 5th, 2018 - Moritzbastei, Leipzig, Germany * February 6th, 2018 - Tempodrom, Berlin, Germany * February 7th, 2018 - Frankenhalle, Nuremberg, Germany * February 8th, 2018 - Jovel Music Hall, Munster, Germany * February 11th, 2018 - Mojo Club, Hamburg, Germany * Note: Band played "Lost Soul Train" for first time since 2001. * February 12th, 2018 - Kampnagel, Hamburg, Germany * February 13th, 2018 - Gasteig, Munich, Germany * February 15th, 2018 - Waldbühne, Berlin, Germany (The New Settlement release party) * February 16th, 2018 - Halle Münsterland, Munster, Germany * February 17th, 2018 - Zeche Carl, Essen, Germany * February 20th, 2018 - Freilichtbühne Loreley, Goarshausen, Germany * February 21st, 2018 - Gruenspan, Hamburg, Germany * February 22nd, 2018 - Batschkapp, Frankfurt, Germany Leg 4 - Russia * February 27th, 2018 - Fetisov Arena, Vladivostok, Russia * March 3rd, 2018 - Mytishchi Arena, Mytishchi, Russia * March 4th, 2018 - Shayba Arena, Sochi, Russia * March 5th, 2018 - Olympus Arena, Krasnodar, Russia * March 6th, 2018 - Arena Metallurg, Magnitogorsk, Russia * March 7th, 2018 - Platinum Arena, Khabarovsk, Russia * March 8th, 2018 - Crocus City Hall, Krasnogorsky District, Russia * March 12th, 2018 - Kuryokhin Center, St. Petersburg, Russia Leg 5 - Canada * March 23rd, 2018 - Phoenix Concert Theatre, Toronto, Canada * March 24th, 2018 - Mod Club Theatre, Toronto, Canada * March 25th, 2018 - Danforth Music Hall, Toronto, Canada * March 28th, 2018 - Massey Hall, Toronto, Canada * March 30th, 2018 - Koerner Hall, Toronto, Canada * April 1st, 2018 - The Bassment, Saskatoon, Canada * April 2nd, 2018 - Stonewalls, Hamilton, Canada * April 4th, 2018 - Divan Orange, Montreal, Canada * April 5th, 2018 - Capitol Music Club, Saskatoon, Canada * April 6th, 2018 - Biltmore Cabaret, Vancouver, Canada * April 7th, 2018 - The Carleton, Halifax, Canada * April 8th, 2018 - Chan Centre for the Performing Arts, Vancouver, Canada * April 9th, 2018 - Pacific Coliseum, Vancouver, Canada * April 10th, 2018 - Oscar Peterson Concert Hall, Montreal, Canada * April 11th, 2018 - Pollack Concert Hall, Montreal, Canada * April 15th, 2018 - Seahorse Tavern, Halifax, Canada * April 16th, 2018 - The Capital Complex, Fredericton, Canada (MTV2 aired the live event.) * April 18th, 2018 - Phi Centre, Montreal, Canada * April 19th, 2018 - The Music Hall Nightclub and Concert Theatre, Oshawa, Canada * April 21st, 2018 - The Drake Underground, Toronto, Canada * Note: SpongeBob torn his left ACL during the show and went under surgery on May 1st. * April 22nd, 2018 - Rialto Theatre, Montreal, Canada * April 23rd, 2018 - The Rock House, St. John's, Newfoundland, Canada * April 24th, 2018 - Capitol Theatre, Moncton, Canada * April 25th, 2018 - Theatre Junction Grand, Calgary, Canada * April 26th, 2018 - Garrick Centre, Winnipeg, Canada * April 27th, 2018 - Vogue Theatre, Vancouver, Canada * April 29th, 2018 - Holy Heart Theatre, St, John's, Newfoundland, Canada (Last Chance To Get Laid release party). * April 30th, 2018 - Rialto Theatre, Montreal, Canada * May 2nd, 2018 - Théâtre Fairmount, Montreal, Canada * May 3rd, 2018 - Heron Rock Bistro, Victoria, Canada * Notes: First performance of "Roswell" since 2010. * May 4th, 2018 - The Mansion, Kingston, Canada * May 6th, 2018 - Call The Office, London, Canada * May 7th, 2018 - La Tulipe, Montreal, Canada * May 8th, 2018 - Burlington Performing Arts Centre, Ontario, Canada * May 9th, 2018 - Mile One Centre, St. John's, Newfoundland, Canada * May 12th, 2018 - New City Gas, Montreal, Canada * May 13th, 2018 - Red Room, Vancouver, Canada * Notes: First performance of "Antichrist Superstar" since 2017. * May 14th, 2018 - Commonwealth Bar & Stage, Calgary, Canada * May 16th, 2018 - Kay Meek Centre for the Performing Arts, Vancouver, Canada * May 17th, 2018 - London Music Hall, London, Canada * May 18th, 2018 - The Park Theatre, Winnipeg, Canada * May 20th, 2018 - Royal Theatre, Victoria, Canada * May 21st, 2018 - Arts Commons, Calgary, Canada * May 23rd, 2018 - Rogers Arena, Vancouver, Canada * May 24th, 2018 - Gateway Theatre, Richmond, Canada * Notes: Final show of the Say Hello to the New Role Models Tour. Category:Albums Category:Blue Ink Category:SethStewart90 Category:2017 Category:2018